City of Isabelle
by SophieeeeXD
Summary: City of Bones but in Isabelles POV. She is a great character so i thought it would be good if you could see her side of the story, and what she thinks of everything. I dont know if this has been done before, but this is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is basically City of Bones in Isabelle's point of view. She is such a great character in the book I thought it would be good if I wrote about her side of the story. I don't really know if this has been done before, but this is my take on it.**

**This is my first Fanfic so I don't know how good it is going to be, I know I'm not really the best writer in the world, but here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Claire, and so does the main storyline.**

Isabelle looked around the busy club with trained eyes. Pandemonium was one of the biggest demon hot spots in New York. Its slightly gothic music and the quirky mundies inside made it the perfect place for demons to look for thier prey. They three shadow hunters were there to stop that from happening.

"Heads up" said Alec, "we've got one".

Isabelle followed Alec's blue eyed gaze, her eyes taking in the demon with a blue shaved head and a red zip up jacket. His eyes were looking greedily at all the mundies scattered around on the dance floor.

"Go get it girl" said Jace, his tawny eyes flickering with amusement, his mouth pulled in to that smirk that he nearly always wore.

Shooting her brother a dirty look, Isabelle began to make her way across the dance floor towards the demon.

As she began to draw nearer to it, she saw as its gaze fell upon her, eyes scanning over her body. Isabelle smiled to herself; she did look pretty good, as per usual. Tonight she was wearing a long white dress that seemed to hang in all the right places, but just covered the runes that stretched along the length of her arms. A gold and red pendant around her neck, and her inky black hair was flowing around her shoulders. She knew the dress alone would drive the demon crazy. Her gold whip was coiled around her wrist, like a snake ready to strike.

The demons face pulled in to a smirk as she approached, its eyes looking at her as if she was a piece of meat it wanted to devour. That was of course, what it did want.

Isabelle let her gaze rest upon it for a few seconds, then she walked past it towards the back of the club, knowing that it would follow.

As she approached a door marked 'No admittance-Storage', she turned to face the demon. Smiling at it seductively she turned to disappear in to the storage room.

Isabelle watched it glance around behind its self to see if anyone was watching, little did he know that Alec and Jace would arrive any second.

"What's your name?" the demon asked its voice silky and predatory.

She turned and smiled at it "Isabelle" she replied.

"That's a nice name" it said and began to walk towards her, stepping cautiously over the wires strewn across the floor.

The demons gaze was becoming more animal like, as it was getting ready to strike.

"I haven't seen you here before" it said. Isabelle snorted inwardly. Demons were generally rubbish at flirty small talk, and it looked like this one lived up to that statement.

"You're asking me if I come here often" She asked it, unable to hold back the giggle that followed. She covered her mouth.

Then the demon looked at her wrist. Isabelle watched as it froze, its eyes taking in the swirled runes inked in to her skin.

Isabelle smiled as the realization dawned in its eyes, as it realized that no mundie would wear a dress that covered up all her skin like the one she was wearing, not in a club anyway.

"You…" it started, but she didn't give it a chance to finish. With lightning speed, she struck it is the chest, causing it to stagger a few steps backwards.

Before the demon could gather its thoughts, she waved her whip, wrapping it around his ankles and jerking it off its feet.

Isabelle watched it writhing on the ground, the whip biting in to its skin, and laughed.

"Its all yours boys" she said, her smile like poisonous water.

Alec and Jace came out from near the doorway and seized the demon, attaching it to one of the pillars in the storage room.

Jace moved around to the demons view, his tawny eyes glittering like amber chips, the usual smirk on his face. Isabelle knew that he was enjoying every second. Nothing, for Jace, was better than a good demon hunt.

"So" Jace said "are there any more with you?"

The demon decided to play dumb, a very bad move when Jace was around.

"Of what?" it asked.

"Oh come on" said Jace, holding up his arms so his shirt slipped down, revealing the intricate runes on his skin. "You know what I am."

Isabelle smiled as she watched even more realization dawn in his face.

"Shadow Hunter!" It hissed.

Alec came around in to the demons view, grinning widely.

"Got you" he said.

**A/N: Ok so how was that? I wasn't sure how long to do it, but I decided there would be the best place to stop. Please rate and review! I really want to know what you think.**

**Thanks XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is chapter two of city of Isabelle. Clary comes in to it in this chapter, and you start to get to know what Isabelle is thinking a little bit more.**

**Thank you for all of the views so far, but please review, I really want to know what people think of the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the basic plot, all of those belong to the wonderful Cassandra Claire.**

The demon froze, its face pulled in to a snarl of terror. Isabelle laughed, it knew what was coming to it, and there was no escape.

Jace was pacing up and down in the cramped room. Isabelle could tell he was getting impatient; his moth was drawn in a tight line, his eyes were beginning to get a bored look to them.

She started to pick her way across the storage room, her feet treading edgily across the dusty floor, not wanting to get dust and grime on her favorite boots.

As she did so, she caught side of a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Isabelle glanced around in the darkness, inspecting the shadows. Nothing looked out of place. She dismissed the thought and turned her attention back to what was going on in front of her.

"So" Jace said "You still haven't told me if there are any others of your kind with you"

"I don't know what your talking about" the demon shouted desperately, his eyes flickering around the room for a way out. His tone was pained but surely.

Isabelle sighed. Denying everything was not going to get it anywhere, in fact, it was more likely to get Jace more agitated.

Jace had started to move slightly, his mouth opening ready to hurl more abuse. Alec cut him off before he had the chance.

"He means other demons" he said "You do know what a demon is don't you?"

The demon turned its head away, its hands moving furiously as he tried to get free.

"Demons" Jace added, drawing out the word slowly, tracing the word in the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as the perpetrators of hell, the servers of Satan. Origins coming from anything outside our home dimension"

"That's enough Jace" Isabelle said. There was no point dragging this out any longer, and none of them needed a vocabulary lesson.

"She's right" Alec added "No one here needs a lesson in semantics or demonology".

Isabelle smiled slightly, he may not have an addiction to danger, or a fantastic dress sense, nut he was defiantly her brother.

Jace raised his head, looking at the demon predatorily. Ugh oh! Isabelle thought, I know that look.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much" he said in a confiding tone "do you think I talk too much?"

She rolled her eyes at that. Here we go again she thought. This could take a while. He was right in what he was saying of course, he did talk too much.

The demon however, cut in, stuttering its words in its hurry to get them out quickly.

"I can give you information!" It said desperately, "I know where Valentine is!"

They all froze at that. Valentine? Again! Oh for Heavens sake! Every time they pulled a Damn demon in, it spouted off about knowing where Valentine was, in a desperate bid to save its life. Pathetic!

Valentine was one of the most famous Shadow Hunters of their recent years, and not for doing good things. He once was a respected member of the Clave, and a good man. Then however came his hate for downworlders, and everything they did. He had gathered a group of Shadow Hunters, and together they were going to slaughter six defenseless downworlders at the signing of the accords, so to start a war. He had failed. There had been a fight, and him and his friends lost. He rode back to his manor house and killed himself, his wife and child, and his parents in law, by setting the house on fire.

It was called the uprising, and it would be famous for the rest of Shadow Hunter history. What he did, well tried to do was terrible.

Jace glanced back at Alec "Valentines in the ground, the things just toying with us".

Isabelle sighed and tossed her hair. This was pointless.

"Kill it" she said. "It's not going to tell us anything"

Jace raised his seraph blade, and the demon boys eyes widened in fear.

"No!" It cried, "The whole of the downworld knows it!"

Jace's eyes flashed in anger "By the Angel! Every time we capture one of you bastards you claim to know where Valentine is. Well we know too! Hes in Hell."

He raised the Seraph blade, it sparkling like fire in the dim light.

"And you can join him there!"

At that precise moment a small red head stepped out from one of the pillars by the far wall of the storage room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and some king of t-shirt with a slogan on it. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds, and her small mouth was turned up in a gasp of horror.

Isabelle felt an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy curl in the pit of her stomach. She was beautiful! So small and dainty, they way Isabelle has always wanted to be. Her fiery hair was past her shoulders in a mass of curls. She was beautiful and she has hardly even tried!

Whoa! Isabelle stopped herself from thinking any further. What was she doing? She was Isabelle Lightwood! She didn't get jealous, other people were jealous of_ her_! Yet there was this girl, and she was gorgeous, even in that totally unattractive outfit she looked amazing.

Isabelle paused. Amazing… and a Mundane?

"Stop" she shouted. "You cant do this!"

Jace whirled around, losing his grip on the seraph blade and it fell out of his hand, clattering on the concrete floor.

The three of them stared at her (well four including the demon). This was impossible! She was a Mundie! They couldn't see past their glamour.

Then Alec spoke.

"What's this?" he demanded looking from the Mundie and back to them as if they could tell him what was going on.

At any other time, Isabelle would have laughed at Alec's words. But then it really wasn't the right time. Jace however, didn't care.

"It's a girl" he said in a bored tone. "Surely you've seen girls before Alec, your sister Isabelle is one."

He took a step closer to the girl, and Isabelle could see past his bored expression the astonishment in his gaze.

"A Mundie girl, and she can see us" he spoke half to himself.

"Of course I can see you" the girl said indignantly "I'm not blind you know"

Isabelle smiled at that despite herself.

"Oh but you are" said Jace, his usual smirk coming back in to place on his face. "You just don't know it".

He bent to pick up his seraph blade.

"You better get out of here if you know whats good for you" he said

"I'm not going anywhere" she said. Isabelle raised her eyebrows. The girl had a fiery spirit. Most Mundie's in front of them would have fled by now. "If I do you'll kill him"

"That's true" said Jace "what do you care if I kill it or not?"

"Because..." the girl spluttered "you can't just go around killing people"

"You're right" said Jace "You can't just go around killing _people_"

"But that little girl, is not a person. It may look like a person, talk like a person, and maybe even breathe like a person. But that is a monster."

Ok that was it, thought Isabelle. This was going to far, they didn't need to tell the girl anything, and Isabelle felt sorry for her in a way. Being spoken to like that from Jace was never a very enjoyable experience.

"Jace" she said "That's enough!"

"Your crazy!" said the girl, baking away. "Ive called the police they'll be here any minute!"

"She's lying" said Alec, but they all paused slightly. With Mundie's, you could never tell what they would and wouldn't do. They were so weird.

"Jace you…" he began, but he never got to finish his sentence. At that moment the demon let out a shrill cry, launching himself out of the restraints and on to Jace. They fell to the ground, the demon clawing at Jace with sharp fingers.

Isabelle screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl try to back away, but tripped and fell down.

She ignored this. Jace was far more important than the stupid Mundie.

Isabelle and Alec ran forward. The demon clawed at Jace again, but Isabelle brandished her whip and struck it across the back. It fell to the side.

Jace moved then, puling out another blade he swiftly sank it in to the demon heart.

Jace stud up and removed the knife, as the demons eyes flickered open, fixing on Jace.

"So be it" it hissed between its teeth "the Forsaken will get you all"

Isabelle's lip curled as she thought of the ugly Forsaken. Ugh, this demon was stupid.

Its form began to shrivel, and then disappear before their eyes. Within seconds it was gone.

Alec reached for Jace then, pulling his shirt of his arm so he could draw a healing rune.

Isabelle caught sight of the girl beginning to back towards the door. Anger welled up inside her. This was all her fault; she caused Jace to get hurt like that!

She moved quickly, blocking the Mundie's way. Flicking her whip it wrapped tightly around the girls wrist. She gasped.

"Stupid little Mundie!" Isabelle hissed between her teeth. "You could've gotten Jace killed"

"He's crazy!" the girl gasped, trying to pull her arm away from Isabelle's whip. It only bit deeper in to her skin. "You're all crazy! Who do you think you are, assigned killers! The police will…"

"Te police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body" Jace interrupted.

Jace picked his way across the floor towards the girl. Alec was right behind him, his face a scowl of fury.

Isabelle sighed to herself. Alec had to get over Jace. It wasn't healthy. Jace would never realize what was staring him in the face, and even if he did, Isabelle doubted that he would ever act like Alec wanted him to. All of it was just causing more heartache for her brother.

"They return to their home dimension when they die" Jace said, following the girls incredulous gaze. "In case you were wondering"

"Jace!" Alec hissed "Be careful!" He was right Isabelle thought, he was telling the Mundie way to much.

"She can see us Alec!" Jace protested "She already knows way to much!"

"So what do you want me to do with her" Isabelle asked, glaring at the girl.

"Let her go" Jace said quietly.

Isabelle shot him a surprised and angry look. Let her go! After what she nearly caused! She didn't argue though, there would be know point. She let the whip slither away from the girl's wrist.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us, I bet Hodge would like to meet her"

What, Isabelle thought. Bring her back to the institute! No way!

"We are not taking her to the institute!" she said angrily "She's a Mundie!"

"Or is she?" Jace said speculatively, "Have you had run ins with demons little girl? Walked with Warlocks? Talked with the Night Children?"

"My name is not little girl!" she snapped. Isabelle paused. Wow she had a temper. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she had fist thought. "And I have no idea what you are talking about!"

At that moment, the storage room door was flung open to reveal a scrawny looking, brown haired Mundane, with glasses and a worried expression. He wasn't the type of guy Isabelle usually went for, but he was quite cute, in a geeky kind of way. Whoa, Isabelle thought to herself. A Mundie? What was wrong with her tonight?

One of the clubs bouncers stepped out beside him, looking suspiciously around the room.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy, peering at the girl through the gloom. "Why are you in here by yourself?"

Isabelle smiled, at least there glamour still worked on most Mundie's.

"What happened to the guys? You know, the ones with the knives?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, this was getting boring now. She watched with resigned amusement as the girl looked from them to the boy, not understanding why he couldn't see them.

Jace grinned at her, and shrugged.

"Im sorry" the girl said "I thought I saw them come in here but I guess they didn't"

Isabelle felt quite sorry for her then. The boys expression changed from on from worried, to embarrassed to angry.

"It was a mistake" she said lamely. Isabelle was unable to hold back a giggle then, it was funny.

With that the three Mundie's left the room

"Well that was, interesting" said Jace.

"Humph" said Alec, and pushed passed them.

With that the three of the walked out of the club, and back to the institute. None of them peaking a word about what just happened.

**A/N: Ok so that was quite a long chapter, but I couldn't find a place to stop until there. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for and grammar issues.**

**Thanks**

**SophieeeeXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I know that I haven't updated in a while, but with the holidays and everything I just haven't had chance. Thank you to those people that have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters or the basic plot; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

The silence on the way home didn't last for long, as Isabelle knew it wouldn't. They had just turned along the street of the institute, having just gotten off the subway. It was a warm night, but the rain that had been pelting down earlier was starting up again, totally wrecking her hair.

"So what do you think she was?" asked Jace "I mean she could see us and everything, and she seemed more than just your average Mundie"

Isabelle frowned. Why was Jace so bothered about that girl? She had almost made him get killed, and Jace never took an interest in anyone, especially not Mundanes.

"I don't know Jace" said Alec "But I've got a feeling that she's bad news, I think we should stay away from her".

"Yeah" Jace protested "But aren't you even a little bit curious at what she is, how she can see us?"

"No" said Alec "We will go and tell Hodge everything that has happened, and let the Cleve deal with it from there, it's not our problem Jace."

"But…" Jace began.

"Do you want to go get food from Taki's?" Isabelle interrupted him. Best stop him there before he got anymore ideas about the Mundie and do something stupid. Plus, she was quit hungry.

"Fine" said Jace irritably, and they crossed the road and headed towards the little restaurant.

The moment they walked in, Kaelie, the sluttish waitress immediately slunk over

And began edging towards Jace, looking at him the whole time.

Ugh. Isabelle thought as Jace smirked at her. Arrogant ass. Sure he may be hot, and even she would admit that, he didn't have to be so cocky about it. By the angel, that waitress was one of the biggest sluts on the planet, and she was totally obvious.

Alec was tensing up beside her too. Isabelle shot him a worried glance. He knew these girls meant nothing to Jace, even though it did get extremely annoying most of the time.

"Hey! Can you please take our order!" She said impatiently.

Kaelie turned to glare at her but did as asked. Five minutes later they were hading out of the restaurant and back to the institute.

Isabelle lay on her bed one hour later and thought over the previous events. She was worried about Jace. Sure he may be annoying, but he was still her brother. He has never got like this over anyone. She had been concerned before, but his conversation with Hodge had just made everything even worse. He was kind of different all of a sudden.

_Flashback_

"_There was something different about her" Jace said to Hodge "Something new, I don't know what but she's, like kind of special"_

_Isabelle rolled her eyes._

"_I wouldn't go as far to say she was special Jace, intriguing? Yes, special? Not quite"._

_Jace turned to glare at her. He seemed weirdly defensive over this Mundie girl. All the time when they were telling Hodge what had happened he had been really enthusiastic, not uttering a bad word about her, and they had all noticed. This did not put Alec in a very happy mood._

"_We don't know anything about her Isabelle; she might be one of us! It would make sense"_

"_One of us!" Alec scoffed "I highly doubt that, I mean she was just a Mundie girl, she didn't know anything about us"_

"_She might have been born without the sight, it happens. Maybe it's just come back to her, she can finally see us"_

"_It's not possible" Isabelle said; though in her mind she could sort of see that it might be. It was just that girl, one of them. She felt the unfamiliar jealousy curl in her stomach for the second time tonight. _

"_Of course it's not!" Alec snapped "If she was one of us then what family does she belong to? How did she end up growing up on the mundane world? None of it makes _

_Sense"_

"_No" Hodge said quietly "But Jace id right, we do need to find out more about her"_

"_So let the Clave handle it, it is there job after all!" Alec retorted._

"_We can't" said Jace "Doing that would put her in danger"_

"_What do you care?" Alec retorted_

"_Ahem!" Hodge interrupted "Lets all just calm down. Now this girl, what is her name?"_

_That made them all stop. After everything that had happened, they realized that they didn't even know her name, but she knew all of theirs, that couldn't be good._

"_I take it you don't know" Hodge sighed "But Jace is right, we cant let the Clave handle it straight away, its too dangerous"_

"_So let me go" Jace said. "I will be able to track her down, I can bring her back here"_

"_I don't know Jace, she might be dangerous" Hodge said_

_Isabelle laughed at that, so did Jace._

"_I don't think so Hodge" she said "She certainly didn't look it"_

"_Appearances can be deceiving" Hodge replied "You three of all people should know that"_

"_Look" said Jace impatiently "Let me go and find her, I can take care of my self, and it's our only option really"_

_Hodge sighed and was quiet for a minute._

"_Okay, you can go, but be careful, and take precautions"_

"_Yeah, yeah" Jace said rolling his eyes "Lets all be scared of the short red head" With a laugh he walked out of the room._

"_What!" Alec cried "You can't let him do this"_

"_Calm down" Hodge said quietly "Let's just see how this pans out"_

_End of Flashback_

Isabelle closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea to let things pan out. Jace was defiantly different sense they has met the girl. However, although the change was worrying, Isabelle was beginning to wonder if it was for the better.

Shaking her head, she rolled over and waited for sleep to come over her.

**A/N: So that's chapter three done. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update quicker this time, and again sorry for any grammar issues.**

**Thanks **

**SophieeeeXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all of the people that have added the story to their favorites and subscribed etc. Also thank you to Alexandra the Dreamer, Bookworm24601, WickedThruN'Thru, Bookluver123 and Spankks for reviewing the story so far. **

**Here is chapter four.**

Isabelle hurried from the big department store and in to the cab that had just pulled up to drop someone off. It was a hot day, and with her arms completely laden with shopping bags she just couldn't be bothered to walk to the subway.

As she got in she saw a few disgruntled looking people glaring at her, evidently aiming to get in the cab too. She smiled at them all and winked. Sure not the classiest thing to do, but playing with the Mundie's was fun.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked, his eyes running appreciatively over her tight belted trench coat and black knee high boots.

She flashed him a smile, used to this kind of attention and told him the name of the street the institute was on. He nodded and pulled away from the curb.

Isabelle lent back in her seat and stared out of the window at the busy streets of Manhattan. She watched absently all of the different Mundies going about their lives. A few tourists taking photos and pointing excitedly at different things, businessman striding along their briefcases gripped in their hands, and different shoppers and locals wondering along doing different things.

None of them had a clue about half of the things that lurked among them, the things that featured in their horror films and in children's nightmares. None of them realized that they were all real, of how much danger they were in all of the time.

She smiled slightly at how little they actually knew about the world that they lived in. That was the shadowhunters job of course, to keep them oblivious of what went on in the shadows and lurked in the dark corners of the world.

She found her mind wondering to Jace, and where he was then. He had left early that morning to track down the Mundie girl from the club. Isabelle had watched him go, worrying about the small changes in him, and the enthusiasm he had for the small red head.

Whatever or whoever she was, Isabelle couldn't imagine anything good coming out of it all.

The cab pulled up outside the institute and the driver looked from her to the building a frown on his face.

"This where you want to go?" he asked

"Yeah this is good thanks" she replied, smiling lightly at him. All he would see was an old rundown church, not the big strong institute that stood behind the glamour.

She handed him the fare and climbed out of the cab, pulling the bags out with her.

Waiting until he had driven away, Isabelle headed up the stone steps up to the institute door. Knowing that Alec was probably still sulking inside and that it would be a lot of hassle to put the bags down to find her key, she just rang the doorbell.

After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal Alec, his dark hair untidy, dressed in an old black jumper and ragged jeans. Isabelle sighed inwardly at her brothers fashion sense. She loved him and everything, but still couldn't he dress a _bit_ better?

His expression immediately turned to one of annoyance as he realized that it was her at the door.

"Isabelle you better have a good reason for this" he said "You can't just keep ringing the doorbell every time you can't be bothered to get your key."

He glared at her as she slid past him and in to the institute. She shot him a winning smile and his glare intensified.

"You should be happy to help your loving sister out" she said with a pout "and besides, it's not as if you've got anything better to do"

Alec sighed shaking his head and they made their way over to the elevator.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I've bought?" she asked him.

"No" he snapped "I don't want to know what you've wasted even more money on, it's not like you need any of it"

Isabelle shot him a look. Of course she had needed it. How could she get the demons at the club if she didn't look good? Plus shopping was fun, and she was allowed to have fun.

"Is Jace back yet?" she asked him, and immediately regretted it. His face had darkened and he looked even more moody than he had before.

"No" he said "not yet" and with that he stomped off down the hallway.

She sighed again. She was worried about both Alec and Jace. With one of them off chasing some weird Mundane, and the other moping around all upset, everything was going wrong.

However, determined not to let either of them ruin her previous good mood, she set off down the hall towards her room.

Sure to Alec what she had bought might be a total waste of money, but to her it was a necessity. She thought about the gorgeous sliver skirt that she had bought and smiled.

Church was asleep outside her bedroom door when she rounded the corner. He opened one eye when he saw her and then went back to sleep. He was so lazy at times, and angel he needed a wash.

She grinned suddenly at the thought of Church with a bow in his hair. Almost as if sensing her mood, he got up and shot down the corridor.

"I'll get you later!" she called after him and pushed open the door to her room.

Dropping the bags down and not bothering to unpack them, she set off towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe I'll cook something for tea she thought, and surprise the others. It should cheer Alec up at least.

The kitchen was empty unsurprisingly, Hodge was probably buried in a book in the library, and Alec was still moping about somewhere.

She opened the fridge and frowned. Something smelt bad. Rummaging through she found a dish with tin foil over the top and looked inside. It was the pasta dish she had cooked a few nights ago, still uneaten.

She was just about to scream for Alec when the doorbell rang, sending vibrations through the entire building.

"By the Angel Isabelle!" Alec ranted as he went down the corridor past the kitchen doorway "Get your key!"

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly "I'm here!"

"Oh" he said looking sheepish "Sorry"

Glaring at him, they headed for the door.

As they opened it however, she was hit by the smell of blood and demons. Glancing outside she gasped.

Jace was standing on the threshold with the Mundie girl from the club in his arms. She was covered in blood, and she was a sickly white colour, shining with sweat.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked in shock

"A Ravener" Jace replied "She killed it but it stung her"

"What?" Alec said incredulously "How?"

"Never mind that now!" Jace hissed "Help me get her to the sick room, Isabelle go fetch Hodge"

Nodding, they did as he said.

"So what happened to her?" Hodge asked

It was an hour and a half later and they were gathered in the library. The Mundie girl, who Jace said was named Clary, was tucked up in a bed in the sick room healing from the poison.

"Well I managed to track her down and found her apartment" Jace began "but as I got there she was just leaving with that dorky guy that was with her at Pandemonium"

Isabelle remembered him. The one with the brown floppy hair and glasses, the kind of cute one. She shook her head again, a Mundie is not cute she told herself.

Oblivious to what she was thinking, Jace continued his story.

"So I followed them to this coffee shop, Java something, and they went inside and started talking" he smirked at something then and Isabelle wondered what had happened "Then she saw me, and I was using my glamour again so she can defiantly see us. So then I left, and of course, not being able to stand by stunning looks and charm she followed me"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at that "Arrogant ass" she muttered to herself, but hearing her Jace smirked, then carried on.

"So we talked, and she had no idea what we were, and she had no marks I checked. Then she got this call on her phone thing, from her mom I think, and she panicked. I told her that I could help and tried to stop her, but…" He paused looking slightly disgruntled "She hit me"

Isabelle laughed at that, the girl seeming lightly better to her then. Glaring, Jace carried on.

"I figured she would go to her apartment so I went there. The whole place stunk of demons, and when I got inside, she was on the floor unconscious, with a dead Ravener on top of her. I mean dead, I saw it disappear, she must have killed it herself."

"That's not possible" Alec snapped "A Mundie isn't capable of killing a demon, they can't"

"Well she must of" Jace said sounding irritated "Anyway, then I saw she had been stung, so I got her outside just as the demons showed up as police. She opened her eyes and said 'it talked' and then passed out again. I carried her back here and you know the rest".

Isabelle frowned slightly. He was holding something back, she could tell. Still she decided not to push it; Jace would only tell them something when he wanted to.

"It talked?" Hodge said "You mean she could see it and understand it?"

"I guess so" Jace said "but wait and ask her yourself when she wakes up"

"But that doesn't explain how she can see us" Isabelle said "Or what a demon was doing at her apartment or what happened to her mom"

"No," Hodge replied "But we will have to wait for those questions when she wakes up"

"Will she wake up? I mean she looked really ill when Jace brought her in"

"She should" Hodge said, and with that he picked his book back up and began reading.

"Wow" Isabelle said "You've brought the first Mundie in to the institute in over 90 years Jace"

"I had no choice, and I haven't anyway" He replied

"What?" she said "What do you mean you haven't"

"Nothing" he said quickly, and with that he walked out the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading **

**Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I've been really busy with exams and stuff. Again thank you to anyone who has reviewed, added to favorites/alerts.**

**I'm not sure how this chapter is because it was a bit rushed, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters or the main plot; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Isabelle sighed as she wandered along the long winding corridors of the institute, shapes jumping eerily out of the shadows, and the faint smell of old Chinese coming from the kitchen. It had been a rough couple of days. The Mundie girl, Clary, or whatever her name was still hadn't woken up, and the longer it went on for, the more edgy everyone became.

Hodge was the least affected of all of them. He just came and went as usual, buried in one of those thick dusty books that he liked to read, just occasionally asking how she was and checking up on her. She couldn't understand him. Although he acted like that, there was a faint worried look about him now, as if something was bothering him. Still knowing Hodge it was probably nothing.

Alec was worse than him. He was constantly moody nowadays, always snapping when the girl came up in conversation, glaring at anyone that so much as mentioned her. He wouldn't talk about it, but she'd seen him when he went past the sick room, he would glare inside at her, as if looks would just make her disappear. Isabelle was positive most of the time, not many things could bring her down, but she was worried about Alec. A lot.

Jace was the worst though. He hadn't even been to see the Mundie since she was here, but that wasn't it. He was getting more sarcastic, if that was physically possible, but it was like it was all a mask, he was covering for the real emotions underneath.

Isabelle didn't know, she didn't think this deeply about other people very often, if they kept things to themselves then they had a reason for it, mostly anyway. She felt like she was the only one who wasn't bothered about this. Or was she? No, why should she? What Mundie's did was no concern of hers, though Isabelle couldn't help wondering if this time was different. She remembered what Jace had said 'I didn't anyway'. What did that mean?

That was when she heard the music. Jace. He often sat in that room and played some tune, and it was beautiful. It was the one time that you could actually see Jace, without all his barriers. The sound was soft and mesmerizing and Isabelle was always drawn to the sound.

She stopped outside the door. He would get real moody if she walked in on him, so she stayed for another few seconds and then turned and went back down the hall to the way she was originally headed.

When she got to the sickroom door it was silent inside. Assuming that the girl was still unconscious and that it was empty she walked in.

She was surprised to see Alec in there. He was standing at the end of the Mundie's bed glaring at her viciously. Wow Isabelle thought, if looks could kill.

Alec turned when he saw her and flushed slightly looking guilty.

"I...I was just...uh." he started

"I know" Isabelle said softly, stopping him there and looking around. The sickroom was off one wing of the institute. It was quite a small room, only enough to fit a few people in at a time. There were seven beds in there, all of them covered in white blankets and a few tables holding supplies and stuff. The whole area was a bit morbid, like you just knew that death could happen there.

Just one of the beds was taken. The Mundie girl was laying still, her red hair splayed out around her on the pillows. She was unnaturally pale; her cheekbones seeming to stick out on the face, a thin layer of sweat covered her. She looked like death. Surely she should have woken up by now. Hodge said it would take time but still.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Alec asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Hodge gave me something to leave for her to drink" She said holding up the small bottle full of a weird peach colored liquid in her hand. "He said that she should wake up soon, though it doesn't look like it"

They both eyed her warily

"Humph" Alec said "well she doesn't seem to be doing anything now"

They both looked at her again, eying her appearance reproachfully.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up" Isabelle asked "It's been three days already"

"You have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff and she's a Mundane. She hasn't got runes to keep her strong like we do." Alec said.

"Mundie's die awfully easily don't they" She said.

"Isabelle" Alec said warningly "You know its bad luck to talk about death in the sick room"

They stood in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"I told you it was the same girl" she said

"I know" Alec replied "Little thing isn't she, Jace said she killed a Ravener."

"I thought she was a Pixie the first time we saw her, but she's not pretty enough to be a Pixie"

"Well, nobody can look their best with demon poison in their veins" Alec pointed out "Is Hodge going to call in the brothers?"

Isabelle shuddered "I hope not" she said thinking of the creepy guys with their black cloaks and hollowed out eyes. "They give me the creeps, anyone who mutilates themselves like that…"

"We mutilate ourselves" he pointed out.

"I know Alec, but when we do it isn't permanent, and it doesn't always hurt"

"If you're old enough" he replied "speaking of which, where is Jace? He saved her didn't he you'd think he would take some interest in her recovery"

Isabelle could detect a sour note in his tone and knew she would have to be really careful when she answered.

"Hodge said he hasn't been to see her since he brought her hear, I guess he doesn't care"

"Sometimes I wonder…" he started, when she saw it, the girl's finger.

"Look she moved!"

"Guess she's alive after all" he sighed. "I'll get Hodge" With that he left the room.

Isabelle watched the girl as she started to get up. Even having been in bed for days she still looked kind of pretty. Her red hair, dainty body and big green eyes saw to that. If only she dressed better she'd be perfect. She sighed to herself, she was so small.

"So your finally awake" she said in a dry voice "Hodge will be pleased, we all thought you'd probably die in your sleep".

The girl turned to look at her, her eyes taking in Isabelle's appearance.

"Sorry to disappoint you" she rasped her voice croaky from the sleep "Is this the institute?"

Isabelle sighed "Is there anything Jace didn't tell you?

The girl then coughed and Isabelle frowned. She sounded bad.

"This is the Institute right?" she asked again and Isabelle felt a slight pang of sympathy for her. This all must be really confusing for her.

"Yes" she replied still in a dry tone "You're in the infirmary, not that you haven't figured that out already."

Suddenly the girl gasped and clutched her side. Isabelle looked at her in alarm, that couldn't be good.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"My stomach…" the girl whispered.

Then Isabelle remembered the liquid Hodge had given her.

"Oh right, Hodge said to giver you this when you woke up" she said handing her the liquid "You haven't eaten anything in three days, that's probably why you feel sick.

The girl gingerly took a sip, but from the look on her face she seemed to like it.

"What is this?" She asked.

Isabelle shrugged "One of Hodge's tisanes, they always work" She slid off the bed, deciding now was the time for introductions.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way, I live here".

"I know your name" she said "I'm Clary, Clary Fray. Did Jace bring me here?"

Isabelle nodded, remembering the look on Hodges face when he took in the hall area after Jace had brought her in.

"Hodge was furious" she said "You got blood and ichor all over the carpet in the entryway; if my parents had been here he would have been grounded for sure"

Isabelle looked at Clary closely, remembering her and Alec's questions from earlier. Only one way to find out.

"Jace said you killed that Ravener all by your self" she said

The girl shuddered and Isabelle saw fear flicker in her eyes and she felt another pang of sympathy towards her.

"I guess I did" she said

"But you're a Mundie" Isabelle said incredulously.

"Amazing isn't it" Clary said smugly and Isabelle's earlier feeling of sympathy disappeared.

"Is Jace here?" She asked

Isabelle shrugged "Somewhere" she replied

"I better go and tell everyone your finally up" she didn't trust Alec to say anything " Hodge will want to talk to you"

"Hodge is Jace's tutor right?"

"Hodge tutors us all. The bathrooms through there and I hung some of my old clothes on the towel rack in case you want to change"

Clary looked around again.

"What happened to my clothes?" she asked

"They were covered in blood and ichor so Jace burned them" Isabelle replied.

"Did he" Clary said and Isabelle smirked at the annoyed look on her face. Clearly Jace had been as much of an ass to her as he was to everyone else.

"Tell me, is he always really rude or does he save that to Mundane?" Isabelle smiled wider as she confirmed what she thought.

"Oh he's rude to everyone" she said airily "That's what makes him so damn sexy, that and the fact that he's killed more demons than anyone else our age"

Clary looked at her with a strange expression.

"Isn't he like, your brother? She asked

Isabelle stared at her and laughed.

"My brother!" she said, "What gave you that idea?" Sure she may think of him like a brother, but still, he wasn't.

"Well you live together" she said looking confused

"Well yeah but…"

"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?" she asked

Isabelle froze. This was so not what she wanted to talk about; it wasn't her story to tell.

"Because their dead." She said reluctantly.

Clary's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Did they die in an accident?" she asked

"No" Isabelle said fidgeting uncomfortably "His mother died when he was born and his father was murdered when he was ten, Jace saw the whole thing." Ok she had to stop telling her this stuff.

"Oh" Clary said in a small voice "Was it…demons?"

Ok she really wasn't going to get in to this.

"Look," she said hurriedly "I better go tell everyone you've woken up, we've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days, oh and there's soap in the bathroom you might want to clean up a little, you smell"

Clary glared at her "Thanks a lot" she snapped

"Any time" Isabelle called cheerily and hurried from the room.

This girl was going to end up uncovering secrets about them all that were supposed to stay hidden, and although she may not mean to, she could end up causing a lot of pain to everyone. Shaking her head Isabelle hurried off to find Hodge.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated but I've been really busy studying and haven't had the time. This chapter is a bit more of a filler one as not much really happens in it, but the next ones will be better, I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added to favorites/subscribed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments Characters or the basic plot; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

"She's awake" Isabelle said as she pushed open the library door. The familiar smell of old parchment and dust hit her as she walked in to the dimly lit room.

"Yes, Alec said" Hodge replied. He was sitting at his usual desk; Hugo perched on his shoulder and his glasses on the end of his nose. "I am glad; I was starting to get worried"

Alec, who was sprawled in a chair in the shadows near the thick bookcases, muttered something incoherent under his breath.

Hodge shot him a reprimanding look but otherwise ignored him. He closed the thick book that was on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair. As the light cast on to him, Isabelle could really start to see his age; the way his eyes were droopy in the corners, the wrinkles and lines on his old weathered face, the straggly graying tips of his hair that sent shadows dancing over his forehead.

He looked _old, _Isabelle thought to herself. I mean sure, she had known that he wasn't exactly young, but these past couple of months his actual age had started to show, as if he was getting stressed by something.

"You gave her the potion?" Hodge asked, interrupting her inner musings.

"Yes" She replied "She drank it all and she seemed to feel better".

"Good, good" he said "Is she still in the sick room?"

"I left her there, she was going to get washed I think, I leant her some of my clothes"

Hodge raised a graying eyebrow "Some of _your _clothes" he repeated looking surprised "what happened to her own?" Isabelle rolled her eyes; clearly he hadn't known what had happened.

"Jace burned them" she said dryly "He said they were contaminated" she rolled her eyes again and Hodge shook his head.

"That boy" he sighed. "Never mind, will you go and get her Isabelle? I need to speak with her"

Isabelle nodded. "Got it she replied" and walked back out the room We might finally be able to get some answers she thought to herself.

When she got to the sickroom however, it was empty. Isabelle frowned. Hurrying over to the bathroom she saw that it had been used, and was glistening with water on the white tiles. Her clothes that she had left were gone.

She sighed to herself. Where had she gone? Then Isabelle realized that the faint music coming from the instruments room had ceased. She rolled her eyes; of course that was where she would have gone, Jace. There was no sound of voices so Isabelle assumed that they had gone somewhere else. Jace knew that Hodge wanted to speak to Clary, so that was probably where they were.

She started off towards the library to go and find them, figuring that if Alec and Clary were in the same room, and were both conscious then there would be trouble. Suddenly she remembered the stew she had started to cook earlier. Crap, she thought, it would be burnt by now.

Hurrying along to the kitchen the smell of burnt vegetables hit her. Ugh, she turned off the cooker and inspected the stew. Ok, so some of the vegetables had gone a funny colour and the fish had partly disintegrated, but it couldn't make that much of a difference could it? No, she decided. They were still all the same ingredients inside.

Suddenly she heard voices down the corridor.

"But Jace…" Someone began, it sounded like Alec. Uh oh Isabelle thought, this couldn't be good. She started to make her way out of the kitchen as Jace started sounding angry.

"Look Alec…" he started but broke off "What in Angel's name is that smell?" he gasped.

"Hey!" Isabelle shouted indignantly "It's not that bad!"

"It smells like something died and than was slowly roasted" Jace said wrinkling his nose.

Isabelle glared at him viciously.

"It…" She began but Alec interrupted.

"The stupid stew doesn't matter!" he yelled angrily, causing them both to stare at him in surprise. Sure he wasn't in an especially good mood, but generally Alec had a placid nature where instead of shouting he just sulked.

"Okay" she said quietly. "I guess not. What happened?"

Alec turned to glare at Jace. "Ask him" he all but hissed.

Isabelle turned to Jace, who just shrugged and put on a stony expression. She sighed.

"Just tell me what happened" she said, not really sure who she was addressing. I t was silent for a minute when Alec finally decided to talk.

"He marked the mundane" he said, his voice cold and barley concealing his anger.

"What!" Isabelle gasped "That's impossible, he can't have. She would have turned in to a Forsaken!"

"Well he did" Alec said flatly.

She turned to Jace who remained stony.

"But if she didn't turn in to a Forsaken," she began "Then that means she must be…" She trailed off and they stood in silence.

"You could have killed her" Isabelle said quietly after a few minutes "You couldn't have been sure what she was, she could have died".

"Well she didn't" Jace said sounding angry "I was right and if I didn't do it she would have died there on the sidewalk, is that what you want?" and without waiting for a answer he stormed off down the corridor.

She looked at Alec whose face was expressionless.

"She's not nice" he said "She insulted us right there and Jace just let her, she's changing him and it's not good". He was unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I know" Isabelle replied "He's been different from the day we met her"

Alec scowled. "She rung a friend of her Moms" he said "He was supposedly like Dad to her but when she spoke to him he turned her away. Hodge said that she can stay here" he paused, his expressionless face cracking "She doesn't belong here".

Isabelle watched the despair flash across her brothers face and felt her stomach curl. She hated seeing him like this.

"I'll go and find Jace" he said abruptly, and before she could say a word, he hurried off in the direction Jace had gone.

Isabelle sighed and didn't realize she was moving until the backs of her knees hit the stone bench outside the kitchen door. She sank down on to it and lent her head against the wall. Everything was going wrong.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for gazing in to space, but suddenly footsteps sounded against the floor, the noise echoing through the thin passageway.

Looking up she saw Clary, following behind Church with a faraway expression on her face, not even noticing Isabelle sat in the little stone alcove. Standing up, she silently followed Clary down the corridor.

As she did so, Isabelle wondered why she was creeping along in her own home. She had as much aright to be walking down the corridor as any other person. Before she could act on this however, she heard voices coming from the weapons room.

"Want me to come with you" She heard Alec say, and as she looked watched as Alec got up to follow Jace and Clary's retreating figures down he corridor.

"No" Jace said, not looking at Alec "It's all right; Clary and I can handle this on our own."

She watched as Alec glared at Clary as her and Jace turned the corner. Isabelle was shocked, Alec and Jace always went to do everything together, they were Parabati. There Jace was though, brushing Alec aside.

He turned and saw her, freezing. Although he covered it quickly, Isabelle could see the pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"Alec…" she started quietly.

"Leave it!" he said sharply and pushed passed her to go the way she had just come.

Isabelle was left standing there staring after him. This was bad. She felt a swell of anger towards Clary. This was all her fault; she was tearing her family apart!

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's a short chapter but I felt that that was the best place to stop. Like I said, things will start to get more interesting next chapter, more things will happen and Izzy will meet Simon properly. **

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated but I've had loads of exams and so I've been really busy. I will try to be quicker with the updates from now on. Thank you to anyone who has read so far and reviewed ect.**

Hmm. Isabelle thought to herself. How many peanuts would taste right? She was currently completing her second attempt at fish soup, after the one earlier didn't quite go to plan she had decided to make a new one and mix them together. They would be none the wiser.

What with Jace off Angel knows where with Clary and Alec off in a sulk she had been at a loss of what to do. After hunting down Church and giving him a much needed bath, she had decided that cooking the best bet.

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen and she soon saw the familiar blonde head of her adopted brother. Isabelle felt relax slightly, at least one of her brothers had returned. Just in time for dinner.

"I'm making soup" she said, glancing back down at the ingredients "Are ya hungry?"

That was when she saw who was behind him. She glanced at the red headed Mundie who had become such a big part of their lives all of a sudden, to see who was standing next to her.

She froze. It was the brown haired boy from Pandemonium, the one who she had been thinking about the other day. He was just the same. Floppy hair, Glasses framing his dark eyes, some sort of band tea shirt with a pair of jeans. He looked cute. God she had to stop thinking about the Mundie like that, it wasn't normal.

She was pushing her previous thoughts aside when it hit her. Mundie.

"Oh My God" she said with finality "You brought another Mundie here! Hodge is going to kill you!"

The brown haired Mundie cleared his throat. "I'm Simon" he said.

Isabelle ignored him, no matter what she thought about him there were so much more pressing matters than his name.

"Jace Wayland! Explain yourself"

Jace was glaring at Church "I told you to bring me to Alec, you backstabbing feline"

"Don't blame Church!" Isabelle said indignantly "It's not his fault Hodge is going to kill you"

She plunged the spoon back in to the soup, determined not to get distracted and ruin this one as well.

"I had to bring him" Jace said "Isabelle, today I saw two of the men who killed my father."

Isabelle froze. 'What?' she thought. No wonder he was acting so weird. She stopped knowing that she couldn't say much in front of Jace, and they had been expecting something like this for a while. Poor Jace.

She turned to face him

"I don't suppose he's one of them" she said, pointing the spoon at Simon, who was staring at her with a far away look. Isabelle wasn't in the mood for him, she was used to those looks a lot. She also noticed Clary looking at her with a less than friendly look, but she ignored her too.

"Of course not" Jace replied "Do you think he would be alive now if he was"

She glanced at Simon "I suppose not" she said, picking a piece of fish up and dropping it on the floor for Church to eat.

"No wonder he brought us hear" said Jace "I can't believe you've been stuffing him with fish again, he's looking distinctly podgy"

"He does not look podgy!" Isabelle said indignantly, forgetting their previous conversation "And besides it's not as though the rest of you ever eat anything" She remembered the full meals that she had cooked still in the fridge. "I got this recipe from a Water Sprite down at the Market, he said it was delicious"

"If you knew how to cook maybe I would eat it" Jace muttered

She froze. How dare he!

"What did you say?" she asked dangerously, pointing the spoon at him.

Jace edged towards the fridge. "I said I'm going to look for a snack to eat"

"That's what I thought you said" she replied turning her attention back to the soup.

Isabelle looked back at Simon and found he was still staring at her. She ignored him, absently watching Jace and Clary talk over by the fridge. Her head snapped up as she heard him say spaghetti.

"Don't ruin your appetite!"

"That," Jace said "Is what I intend to do, want some?" he asked looking at Clary.

She shook her head.

"Of course, you ate all of those sandwiches"

At that point Simon started to talk to her,

"So your like, a demon hunter" he said

Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes at his attempt to make conversation. Oh well he knew anyway.

"Yes" she replied coolly "We all are"

"Right" he said "So do you use on of those glowing weapon things?"

Isabelle frowned slightly, when had he seen a Seraph Blade?

"Yes, but I prefer to use a whip" she said watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened.

"A, Wh-whip" he repeated looking shocked

She smiled coolly at him and was about to reply when he glanced over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Jace and Clary began to walk through the door.

"To find Hodge" Clary said "We need to tell him what happened at Luke's"

Then Isabelle remembered their earlier conversation.

"Are you going to tell him about those guys, you know the ones that-"

"I don't know" he cut her off "But for now keep it to yourself"

Knowing that it was best not to push him she shrugged.

"Alright, are you going to come back? Do you want some soup?"

"No" he said calmly

"Do you think Hodge will want some soup?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"Nobody wants any soup"

"I want some soup" Simon said quickly

"No you don't" Jace said "You just want to sleep with Isabelle"

Simon looked appalled and Isabelle smiled slightly at his discomfort towards the subject.

"That is not true!" He cried indignantly

"How flattering" she murmured smirking in to the soup.

"Oh, yes it is!" Jace said ignoring her "Now hurry up and ask her so that she can turn you down and the rest of us can move on with our lives while you mope in humiliation"

"Hurry up Mundie boy we've got work to do" he said snapping his fingers. Isabelle kept her eyes on the soup, still smirking.

Simon looked away in embarrassment and Clary came to his defense.

"Leave him alone!" she said "There's no need to pick on him just because he isn't on of you!"

"One of _us" _Jace corrected and Isabelle detected some chemistry between them and frowned. "I'm going to find Hodge" he said and left the room.

Isabelle put some of her soup in to a bowl and gave it to Simon without looking at him.

"I'm going with Jace" Clary said "Simon" she said expectantly.

"I'm going to stay here" he said and Isabelle smirked even more as he sat on a stool. "I', kind of hungry"

"Fine" Clary said and Isabelle noticed that her expression had turned sour and he was giving her dirty looks. This made Isabelle smirk even more, Clary was clearly used to Simon following her around.

Clary stalked out of the room looking annoyed.

There was silence for a minute as Simon looked at the soup.

"Umm" he said slowly

"You said you were hungry" Isabelle said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, right" Simon replied picking up his spoon.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. There will be more Simon/Isabelle scenes next chapter. Please review****.**

**xxxx**


End file.
